Huntington's disease(HD) is an autosomal dominant inherited neurodegeneration caused by excessive repetition of CAG codons within the IT15 gene on chromosome 4(1). HD is characterized clinically by inexorable functional decline and pathologically by selective degeneration of striatal neuron subpopulations. We propose that chronic treatment of HD patients with CoQ and remacemide, alone or in combination, will slow the progressive functional decline of HD.